


Divided

by Vic_Kama



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Kama/pseuds/Vic_Kama
Summary: Captain Marvel doesn't usually act like Billy but sometimes he can't help but slip up.





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little that I cooked up :) Enjoy!

Whenever Billy was in his champion form, he was a completely different person, he was invincible. Captain Marvel fought bad guys for breakfast, had the courage of Achilles and the Wisdom of Solomon to boot.

He may have still been a kid internally but the power he held made it seem like it didn't matter. Sometimes, he even acted more his age when he looked like an adult because he knew it was _safe_. No one would take a vessel for the gods' powers less seriously because he was a bit childish. Sure, some of the Leaguers thought of him as a man-child but no one ever questioned his judgement. Not like when he was an actual kid and had to fight tooth and nail for an ounce of respect.

Plus, he was as invulnerable as Superman and had tonnes of friends to watch his back which was more than he could say as regular, old Billy Batson. So, yes, often it was easier to feel safe as Cap.

The worries about where he would sleep for the night or when was the next time he could eat were pushed to the far back of his mind. He transformed into a protector. Someone strong who wouldn't waver at the sight of danger. Who wouldn't let the ones counting on him down. Who _helped_.

Of course, it didn't always work out so well.

He'd been having a rocky day from the start.

A few older kids had cornered him in an alley and stolen the money he'd earned from an entire afternoon of raking leaves. They'd left him with a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. That money had been meant for some warmer clothing for the autumn chill creeping up on him. He'd almost started crying in frustration when he realised that with weather like that and no money for food the injuries would most likely stick around for weeks.

Thankfully, he didn't have much time to wallow in self-pity when his Justice League communicator went off.

The mission had been a disaster. He hadn't payed enough attention. Hadn't been fast enough. Some people got hurt.

So now here he was, getting lectured by Superman. The more the older man vented the more he wanted to sink into the floor like Shadow Thief did. His voice raised higher and higher until he was practically shouting at him. All the while he couldn't get a single word in, or out of his mouth for that matter.

The helplessness of not being able to do anything made him want to curl up. The angry voice that kept buzzing into his head made it worse and he... He couldn't help but feel like Billy. Like he was being yelled at by an old foster parent who was going to send him back to the system before the day was up. The more words that filled his brain, the smaller he felt, even when he knew he deserved them. That's all Billy Batson ever did: mess things up.

He wanted to strike lightning at the sky just to prove to himself that he could. That he wasn't that powerless right now.

It wouldn't have been any use though because as soon as Superman raised his hand, rational thought flew out the window for just a fraction of a second.

It was more of an instinct than direct fear. He couldn't help it. When he saw the hand raise, he flinched violently. Took a step back before he could comprehend what he just did. Even when Superman was just running a hand through his hair in frustration. Never mind the fact that even if the older man _did_ hit him he'd be as invincible as him and able to fight back.

But that was just ridiculous. It was Superman. He was a good guy. He was safe.

They both froze when it registered. The anger vanished from the Kryptonian's eyes instantly. It was replaced by shock. Quite frankly, Billy was shocked as well.

He wanted to hit himself. Stupid. _Stupid_.

"Um, I- that... Sorry." He mumbled, not sure how to clear this up. Out. That's what he needed: out. Just some time to organise his thoughts, push Billy to the far back and maybe with luck Superman would have already forgotten about it when they saw each other next.

He used the speed of Mercury and was almost out of the Watchtower when a big red S blocked his path. A hand steadied him when he stumbled trying not to crash into the older man. It was hesitant on his shoulder like it wasn't sure if it was allowed to touch.

"Marvel," his eyes were considerably gentler than before, "You know the 'heroes only solve things with their fists' thing is just bad press right?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that back there. I have no idea where that came from." He was trying to be nonchalant about it but by the was Superman's eyes narrowed slightly, he knew he was doing a poor job. There hadn't been enough time to pull himself together.

"Just..." It wasn't often when the man of steel was having trouble finding the right words. "Know that the Justice League's mission isn't just to protect civilians, we look out for everyone, especially our own. You're one of us and you can come to any of us with anything, okay?"

All Billy could do was nod. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad to be Billy around the League every once in awhile.


End file.
